Rasmus
Rasmus is the latest Overwatch hero who uses his athleticism to enact vigilante justice on Talon. He fights with a pair of submachine guns and uses his grenades to give himself some breathing space. His ability "Cull the Herd" allows him to do double damage with his guns and apply venom damage to the bullets. Appearance As a prisoner of Talon Rasmus wears dark brown trousers and grey shirt as well as a long beard and auburn hair. In the game Rasmus is cleanly shaved and dons an auburn mohawk. He wears a zipped up vermilion jacket with blue military trousers which have knee pads on each leg. Underneath his jacket is a grey t-shirt. Personality Rasmus is a proud son of Fio and is boastful of his Mother's work for rescuing Moira, McCree, Reyes and Genji in Italy. He's also known to be kind hearted but is known to cocky and fiery with his opponents. With Widowmaker he's also shown to hate her the most out of any member of Talon and is often crude towards Gerard to infuriate her. Rasmus' biggest flaw is his fearfulness which was caused by the death of his friend Bill but he gradually became brave through his backstory "Cock of the Walk", he also resents being compared to Fio due to his desires to best her. Backstory Rasmus was born after the Omnic crisis, during the times where Omnic equality was a feeble dream and America was rebuilding from the crisis. Fio taught him to accept the Omnics but he had trouble holding this idea, years later Rasmus ended up becoming a pizza delivery man and soon met his Omnic friend Bill. Both of them decided to get some items from a shop but while Rasmus was away, some bikers broke into the shop in order to rob the place but when they saw Bill they decided to kill him for the crimes of being an Omnic. Rasmus could of interviend but was paralyzed with fear which allowed the robbers to beat Bill to death and cause Rasmus to be a fearful fatalist. Months later while finishing a job, Rasmus was suddenly kidnapped by Talon and unknowingly sent to Venice. Their leader Vialli kidnapped him for profit and as a warning to Overwatch and soon leaves him the mercy of the Talon torturer. Rasmus endured months of Torture and kept hoping that he will be rescued by Overwatch, as a result of the torture Rasmus began hallucinating and saw Bill. Bill blamed him for his death and mocked his cowardice, however another a hallucination of a man wearing a rooster mask and red jacket kept telling him that he needs to break free and escape. Rasmus began his escape by bloodying his hands and releasing himself by slipping through the cuffs, quickly grabbing a syringe to heal himself before passing out from blood loss. When the torturer returns, he pretends to be trapped but sneaks up behind the torturer and then brutally and apologetically beating the torturer to death. Taking the torturer's gun Rasmus runs for the exit and ends up killing four guards during his escape. Before he could reach the exit he ends up being locked in a room with Sombra who tells him that she admires his newfound bravery and that he reminds her of herself as a child. She also tells him that there is nowhere for him to go and that Reyes will find him. Desperate to escape, Rasmus knocks out Sombra and uses her tech to unlock the room afterwards he escapes by jumping into the grand canal. However Sombra is only one to see his air bubbles but doesn't tell anyone, leaving with a smirk. Rasmus emerged from the water and hid himself in the carnival crowd by stealing a red jacket and rooster mask. Fortunately evading Talon soldiers as well as Doomfist's faction (who were killing Vialli's men). It's assumed that Rasmus returned to America but his current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities Passive Ability: Insomia: '''Rasmus can only be stunned for half the time, any stun based abilities last half the time than usual. '''Ability 1: ''' Sprint: '''Rasmus can run '''Ability 2: Emp Grenade: '''Rasmus throws an EMP grenade that does 85 points of damage. It takes 8 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Cull the Herd Rasmus fires his guns in all directions which can do up to 300 points of damage. The bullets also have a venomous aftereffect which inflicts a total of 20 points of additional poison damage. Trivia *Rasmus' flaws are based on Luke's from the Netflix film The Ritual. *Rasmus' escape is a toned down version of Jessie's escape from the horror novel Geralds Game. *The rooster masked hallucination is based on Richard from Hotline Miami. Category:Candidates for deletion